Evangelion and the Yautja
by mrshinigami
Summary: Pg-13 for violence; this is my third story posted so be nice. The characters have new foes in tokyo-3 and noone knows what or who they are


"Unit one entry plug filling of LCL complete." Stated Maya Ibuki as she read over the streaming information on her computer. "Absolute border line in neuro-connections in 5.6, 4.5, 3.0, 2.4,1.6, 0.5, borderline crossed. Pilot at 73% synchro rate with Unit One."  
  
"Excellent score Shinji!" exclaimed Major Misato Katsuragi as she heard Maya statement. Shinji's Synchro rate was 2 points higher than the last harmonics test.  
  
"Thank you." Replied Shinji, tired from the long days and boring school.  
  
"The mission is to recon the base of Mt. Fuji, there have been five entities that have changing patterns from orange to blue, but do not have a moving pattern to Tokyo-3. You have to check out the area and attack any hostiles. Eva unit 1, LAUNCH!" and with Katsuragi's command Eva unit 1 rocketed towards the surface of the outskirts of Tokyo-3.  
  
Shinji Ikari gritted his teeth as his unit jolted to a stop at the end of the elevator shaft. He overlooked a valley and forest near the base of Mt. Fuji. He sighed as he moved towards that area to begin the search. His radar picked up two pattern blues and three pattern oranges, then one pattern blue and four pattern oranges.  
  
"This is getting frustrating," thought Shinji. "Better take a closer look." And he zoomed the camera in to see a bizarre looking creature. About nine feet tall and covered in dark green colored spots, which contrasted with its olive skin. It's head turned up, swishing it's braided hair and disappeared.  
  
"One target has disappeared, only one target blue and three target orange." Yelled Ibuki.  
  
Then all of the targets vanished from sensors, leaving nothing but a forest.  
  
"All targets have disappeared. Unit 1 return to elevator 57." Said Misato as she gave an exasperated sigh. "What is going on here?"  
  
As Shinji walked out of the male dressing room in NERV he was greeted by a fellow pilot and roommate, Asuka Langley Soryu.  
  
"So third child, what do you think of this?" she asked him, sarcasm dripping from every word.  
  
"I'm not sure." Shinji replied honestly lost in the entire ordeal.  
  
"Of course you don't! Your just a baka!" yelled Asuka as she walked ahead of him leaving Shinji to his thoughts.  
  
"What is going on here? First there was two pattern blues then one pattern blue. And what was that thing I saw? Was it an angel? Or something else?" Shinji asked himself. "Well no need to worry about it now, it's all over." He thought.  
  
Shinji spent most of that night in his room thinking of what happened that day. What was that thing he saw, and if it isn't an angel, then what is it? He could only wonder.  
  
"Most likely Asuka has already figured it out," he thought. "Because she acted as though I was the only one who didn't know what it was. Oh well. Guess I'll find out tomorrow." And with those last words Shinji fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Shinji was awakened that night by a loud crashing noise from the living room. As he stood out of his bed to see what it was he heard another noise, a sound of swishing metal and a sound like an electrical charge, then utter silence. No sound of his other roommates, and no noise from his unknown guest. Not noticing it, Shinji opened his door to the main hallway and walked to the living room. The floor was covered with glass shards from the glass window that was to the small deck. Shinji groaned loudly because most likely he'll be the one that'll have to clean it up.  
  
"Might as well start now." He said bending down to start cleaning up the mess. Then he heard the same electrical charge he heard earlier, but with it came a clicking noise. Realizing that the noise was coming from right behind him, Shinji turned around to see a glimmer of light off of something. Then something stepped forward, the same creature he saw in the Eva. The creature raised it's right arm to reveal what made the light glimmer so, two long curve blades attached to its forearm, protruding outward towards its fist. Shinji fell backwards onto the glass on the floor, piercing his back with the sharp slivers. His eyes widened as the creatures arm arched back for a swipe, came down and…  
  
"AAAAAAH!" Shinji screamed, jumping out of his bed and onto the floor, taking his blanket with him.  
  
"It was only a dream." He thought as he looked at his clock.  
  
"Six thirty? Asuka's gonna pulverize me if I don't get up and make.." his thoughts were interrupted by Asuka slamming his door open.  
  
"Baka! You're supposed to be making breakfast right now! I don't want Misato cooking this morning!" she screamed as she stomped over to pull him up. "Now that you're up, GO AND MAKE BREAKFAST!" she yelled in his ear. Shinji cringed back in pain as she stomped her way back out of his room, streaming a mix of Japanese and German cusses as she left.  
  
"So what did the red-headed demon do to you today?" asked Kensuke, one of Shinji's oldest friends as they sat in their chairs before opening class.  
  
"She yelled at me." Shinji replied.  
  
"That's it? No hitting or beating?" cut in Touji, another one of Shinji's oldest friends.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well that's strange," started Kensuke. "You usually come into class with red marks all over your face."  
  
"Looks like she's gettin' soft on ya. I think she's falling for ya." Said Touji as he chuckled.  
  
"Yeah right." Grumbled Shinji as he glanced at his red-haired roommate. He saw her gossiping with the class rep Hikari as usual. He looked back at Touji and Kensuke and was about to say something but the entrance of the sensei halted his thoughts.  
  
"Rise, bow, sit." Said Hikari in her normal morning tone.  
  
"Good morning class. Today we have a new student." The sensei said as he gestured to the door. In stepped a 14 boy standing five foot eight, standing well over the sensei, with a well muscled body that could set a normal girl's heart aflutter, and it did. He hadn't taken three steps into the room before a few girls sighed. He came to stand next to the sensei with calm precision, ignoring the girl's sighs.  
  
"His name is," the sensei glanced at a paper on the desk. "Ju'an Locke. Your seat is the empty one in the back." The boy nodded at walked to his seat. Many of the girls stared at him, in glee that they might be able to go out with the new guy. One girl was "lucky" enough to look into his eyes and was looked back with cold dark blue eyes that pierced the girl's courage. She jumped in surprise and tried to hide behind her computer. She wasn't hiding because he noticed her but because she was so afraid of those eyes.  
  
"Did you see the new guy?"  
  
"Yeah, isn't he so handsome?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
As always during gym, the girls of the school are gossiping, today about the new kid in their school. Most of the girls are already falling head over heels for this guy. The boys of the school, on the other hand aren't the happiest of fellows because this guy is taking all of their girls and removing their hopes by long lengths. Some of them already have created a gang to "take care" of their new foe.  
  
"This guy is a problem." Said one of the boys in the gang.  
  
"That's why we created this gang, stupid, to get rid of him." Replied another boy who was next to him.  
  
"I say that we should beat the crap out of him!" said Azuma, the leader of the gang, who, by now has a unanimous vote for how to deal with Ju'an.  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
And with that final word, a group of seven boys walked over to Ju'an.  
  
"Hey new guy!" yelled Azuma  
  
"Yes." Replied Ju'an, looking at them.  
  
"We've got a problem, AND IT'S YOU!"  
  
  
  
"Hey Shinji." Yelled Touji as he and Kensuke ran over to him for their daily game of basketball during gym.  
  
"Yeah, what's up?" asked Shinji.  
  
"The new guys getting attacked by Azuma and his gang!" replied Kensuke. "We're going to go and cheer for him. Wanna come?"  
  
"Sure, I can't wait to see Azuma get the crap beaten out of him." Said Shinji.  
  
"I don't think so, Azuma by himself, yeah he'll get the crap beaten out of him, but his entire gang? I don't think so."  
  
"Oh come on didn't you see this guy? He's built!"  
  
Shinji and Touji looked at Kensuke with surprised looks on their faces.  
  
"I'm not gay!" yelled Kensuke, so loud that the few people who aren't at the fight already looked down at him.  
  
"Yeah right, well lets go or else we'll miss the fight." Said Touji as he and Shinji broke out to a run towards the growing crowd of people at the tennis courts.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Kensuke as he ran to catch up to them.  
  
  
  
When Shinji, Touji, and Kensuke got to the fight, there were a massive amount of people around Ju'an and the gang.  
  
"Can you see anything?" asked Kensuke.  
  
"Nope." Replied Touji, "Why don't we go up on that hill, we'll be able to see the fight much better from there."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Azuma was quite surprised, he thought this guy would be a push over for him and his gang, but already he had knocked out two of the gang members.  
  
"Ahhh!" yelled one of the gang members as he ran towards Ju'an with a baseball bat. As he swung the bat down, Ju'an side stepped him and kicked him in the leg, forcing the boy down, but not before Ju'an placed an elbow on the base of his neck. The boy dropped like a sack of potatoes. Before the boy hit the ground another gang member jumped at Ju'an from the back. He got about a foot away from him before Ju'an spun around and placed his heel onto the gang member's head, driving him to the ground. That was the last gang member to go after Ju'an. The rest of them turned and ran. The crowd parted for Ju'an without a sound, everyone's eyes on him.  
  
Rei looked down at him from the pool.  
  
"This boy," She thought to herself. "Seems special, I will talk to the commander about it."  
  
  
  
"Wow." Said Touji, the first of the three to speak since they left school. None of them believed that a single person could get rid of four guys without a scratch, but Ju'an did.  
  
"That was amazing!" yelled Kensuke, scaring a large group of birds near them. "Did you see how he got all of those guys so easily?"  
  
"Yeah, don't want to meet him in an alley." Replied Touji.  
  
Amazing enough…  
  
"Man I hate this job." Said Shigeru Hoba, a policeman whose job is to clear out the druggies in a section of Tokyo-3 that was known for the high drug amount. Shigeru walked down an alley, and stepped on some object that made a sickening crunch.  
  
"Man I think I squished a rat." Groaned Shigeru as he lifted his boot and scraped it against a wall. His ears perked up to the sound of a short clicking noise.  
  
"Sounds like a cricket, but there aren't any crickets around her for miles." Shigeru continued down the alley. Again he heard the clicking noise but this time, behind him. He turned around to see a mask glaring down at him. His screams were heard throughout that section of Tokyo-3 as his chest was ripped open with two blades.  
  
This is the end of chapter one. Gainax owns Neon Genesis Evangelion and 20th Century Fox owns The Yautja. I own Ju'an Locke and the little people who get cut up. Give me new ideas for the second chapter to add in. 


End file.
